Will the Trials Ever End?
by Warrior-of-the-Flames
Summary: A group of four who are constantly traveling. Two, searching for others like themselves, two simply because they got pulled along. Old enimies re-appear and new allies aswell! Acepting 5 OC's. Rated T for cussing.


Will the trials ever end?

Why hello there! If you're reading this, then obviously the title caught your interest~ This is the first in (hopefully) a long line of stories in which I allow you to enter your own characters into the story line! However, there will be many characters that my friends and I already have, so I will only be accepting anywhere from 3 to 5. At the bottom of the story will be the profile you can fill out to join. Suggestions are always appreciated!

Quick note though: There are some characters that won't be exactly in character, so to speak. We (Meaning Emily and I) tweak their attitudes slightly, so that's my heads up to you.

0o0o

The flame headed child, more formally known as Mikazuki, lied sprawled out on the sofa, arm covering her eyes as she snored quietly. While she slept, her cool-headed counterpart Chinami was at the foot of the sofa curled up and resting in silence, oblivious to what was happening to the worlds. Inside their small gummi ship, Cloud Strife found himself raiding the fridge of the group's home away from home, while Barret Wallace drove (Decently, which is highly unlike him.) the vessel. The group which was so tightly held together with the bonds of friendship was far from done with their tests of how strong those bonds actually were.

Today, the next series of those trials would start.

The seemingly quiet (Too quiet, as Cloud, Mr. Cliché movie, would say.) suspended night of space suddenly got so much more violent. Within an instant, a whole shit load of-some kind of ship- appeared and started attacking the much smaller ship. Mikazuki came up with the general design (Of course, making the colors dark red and black.) and Chinami pulled some of her Houdini magic to make the inside a lot bigger than the actual ship. As the first shots hit the shields, the siren blared with the monotone voice of DWG (Dude with glasses, seeing as how no one bothers to even try to pronounce his actual name.) came on the speaker.

"Your being hit."

"No shit Sherlock!" Was Mikazuki's reply. Let's just say she's not a morning person, especially when morning is being woken up by something attacking the ship. Exploding off of the couch, she was into her shooting position within seconds. Chinami, after years of having to try to keep up with the girl, was to her post a little later. Cloud was shouting at them he would only take a seconds, after her was done eating his sandwich. Mikazuki got right down to business, sniping off the weaker ships in one shot, while Chinami was firing rockets at the bigger ones, while smiling the fanged smile the two girls shared. ((An/ No, they're not vampires.))

"Mikazuki?" Chinami asked.

"Yeah?" Was the girls somewhat distant reply.

"I love this job"

"Ditto."

Finally, Cloud rushed into the room, another sandwich crammed into his mouth as he sat down and took up his shooting mount. He tried gripping the gun's handle, but failed horribly because of the mayonnaise covering his hands. Chinami sighed while Mikazuki snickered quietly. Cloud left momentarily to go wash his hands of, and no doubt finish his food, before he came back and helped take out the largest enemy ship of all. Somehow the symbol on the ship vaguely reminded the flame headed girl of something, something she couldn't but her finger on, but brushed it off and helped shoot it down with the rest of them. A measly minute later, the ship was sorry it was ever born as it exploded in a mist of metal scraps.

"That never gets old." Came Mikazuki's reply. Along with her comment, a small fanged smile was displayed on her face. However, she had one question. "Cloud?"

"What?"

"What kinda sandwich was that?"

"Oh, well I didn't really know. The only meat we had was really moldy."

Mikazuki twitched and got visibly paler while Chinami looked like she was about ready to barf.

"Barret?" Mikazuki called out down the hallway.

"Huh?" Was the reply a few seconds later.

"Remind me to get food that doesn't go bad. Also, how much longer till earth?"

"'Bout twenty minutes."

Mikazuki called her thanks while she told Chinami to wake her up then and stalked back to the couch. Chinami muttered while walking into the kitchen to throw away all the bad food (Namely, everything other than the beef jerky, ramen noodles and pocky.) so Cloud wouldn't get any sicker, while Cloud protest loudly. Barret shook his head and laughed quietly.

0o0o

**Twenty minutes later**

0o0o

Poor Mikazuki didn't even need her human alarm clock because of the "landing" that Barret made. To anyone who wasn't used to his driving would think it was a crash landing, but she knew better. After flying and hitting the ceiling, she walked almost drunkly to the pilot's cabin.

"Remind me never to let you land again."

"Okay." Came Barret sheepish reply.

"God, I feel sorry for Earth, I mean with all the craters we've made on it." Chinami muttered.

"Sora's gonna kill you guys." Mikazuki said, sticking her tongue out at them.

"Well Riku's gonna kill you." Chinami replied, smugly, sticking her tongue out at her.

"We're gonna get killed twice." Barret and Cloud muttered in unison.

"3..2..1.." Counted Mikazuki.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?!?!"

"HOLY CRAP!!!"

"Five bucks the first one was Riku." Smirked Mikazuki.

0o0o

**After many killings later..**

0o0o

The group made its way back towards Sora's house, a muttering Riku in front, followed by Mikazuki and Sora laughing, while Cloud was being Semi-dragged by Barret and Chinami in the back.

"Welcome guys!" Came a loud and happy cry from the kitchen.

"Yo Kairi!"

"Hi!"

"Hello."

"Damn it Mikazuki! You took yo!"

While Cloud and Mikazuki got in a mini rumble and Barret was left to break them up, Sora padded into the kitchen and kissed Kairi on the cheek, and then picking up their kid and spinning him around a few times in the air. He was then handed off to Chinami who was asking him about school and laughing at his adorable slightly lisped replies.

"When'd Rai start talking?" Mikazuki said, walking silently into the room, a new band-aid on her head. ((An/ Rai means Trust, lighting or thunder in Japanese.))

Sora and Kairi grinned, responding at the same time. "5 weeks ago!"

Mikazuki grinned back, while Sora continued. "His first word was 'Ikazuki'" Her head lifted from looking at the small boy to his father. "Woah, seriously?"

Chinami punched her shoulder, grinning. "I guess the kid likes you 'Ika'."

Just then, the door slammed open. "Hey! You think you can just sneak in here without telling us you're visiting!?" Came the boisterous reply of one curly headed tenager.

"Good to see you to Zoe." Muttered Riku.

"Shut the fuck up Riku." Came her reply. After she shuffeled in, a girl who had slightly darker and longer hair than Zoe shuffeled in after her. Mikazuki hugged the girl and they began to chat with each other grinning the whole time.

"Hey Nami."

"Ah! There you are! I knew you would've sensed us immediately." Chinami nogged the girl, despite her protests.

Kairi laughed lightly. "Looks like I better make a lot more food."

0o0o

The reason this chapter was so short is because it's an intro. And I didn't want to give too much away. (Insert devilish smile here.)

But anyways, for those of you who want to be a part of this story, here's the profile skeleton. These are to be profile commented to me. And I'm only accepting 5! Maybe more if I like yours a lot.

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Picture/Description of character:**

**Related to/Know which main character(s)?:**

**How they act:**

**Past (No "Shrouded in mysteeryyy" shit either.):**

**What world they live in (Currently):**

**Weapon/Powers:**

**Species (Accepting Nobodies (If they live in World That Never Was), Demons, and humans. Pick.):**

**Favorite Foods/Drinks:**

**Secrets:**

**Anything else?:**

A couple of notes: 1.) Barret and Cloud are 17, while Mikazuki is 16 and Chinami is 18. Sora and Riku are 27, while Kairi is 26. Lastly, Zoe is 13, Emily is 12, and little Rai is 1 and three months. 15 months, if you want to be technical. Now that ages are out of the way, I come to 2) Mikazuki's powers are control over fire, and with that comes healing. Although, it sometimes doesn't work on Chinami because her powers are control over water and mysticism. Mikazuki's speed took a lot of practice to get to, along with the help of a special..tutor. (Insert another devilish grin here.) Emily can sense very powerful presences and shoot all kinds of guns, and Zoe has been gifted with natural sword wielding expertise.

And that's it! (AKA all I'm willing to tell you right now.)

I hope some of you'll join~


End file.
